


I Didn't Mean Too!

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And the other snaps, Cute Fluff Though, Fluff, M/M, One Does get hurt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are at a park when they all decided to climb trees. Niall jokingly shoves Zayn and watches in shock as Zayn falls breaking his leg. Everything is good until the fans start hating on Niall and Zayn snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean Too!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments?

As the car came to a stop, Niall couldn’t help but smile as he clambered from the car. He could hear the others laughing but knew they were just as excited as he was. For once they had a whole day off in the midst of tour. No interview, no rehearsals, no concert, no nothing just a day of full on relaxation for the boys. Somehow in luck they had managed to find a completely empty park while out cruising and they had all had nagged Paul until he turned the car around.

Taking in the fresh air, Niall couldn’t help but turn facing the others and quip, “It feels so good to be out in the open with no fear of being mobbed.” He heard the other boys laugh but nod there heads and allowed their inner child to emerge. Niall laughed as Louis and Liam took off for the swings while Harry found the monkey bars. Looking around he spied the slides and flashing a grin at Zayn raised an eyebrow before challenging him, “Race you to the slides?” He squealed in protest when Zayn just took off running and it took everything in Niall to catch up.

The boys had been playing for an hour or so when he saw the glint of trouble in Louis’s eyes. Before Niall knew it, Louis was off racing towards the trees and the other boys ran after him as Paul chased them almost as if he knew what they were going to do. Just as Paul reached the trees, the boys all managed to shimmy up some of the trees laughing as Paul shouted, “You boys get yours asses down right this instance before someone gets hurt.” As the boys erupted in laughter Niall heard Louis yell, “Why Paul then come up and fetch us.” Niall watched as Paul gave a huff and stood there glaring at the boys.

After about ten minutes of the boys swinging their legs or climbing farther up the tree, Niall watched as Liam climbed down first then Harry. Niall chuckled as Louis was the next to leap down and playfully Niall turned giving Zayn a light shove but the shove wasn’t as light as he thought as Zayn was caught off guard and toppled from the tree. Suddenly a crunch was heard and Zayn began to scream in pain and Niall hurried down from the tree, face stricken with sorrow. It didn’t take long for Paul to declare it a broken leg and scoop the boy up and carry him towards the car. Shaking, Niall couldn’t help but tear up at the realization that he had caused the terrible accident that injured Zayn. Feeling Liam wrap his arm around his shoulders, he felt as Liam tugged him close to him murmuring, “Its okay Ni, it was an accident and Zayn knows you didn’t mean too.”

Looking up at Liam he picked up his pace and the other four boys climbed into the car with Zayn in the front seat. As they arrived at the hospital Paul quickly called for another car not taking any of the boys complaints of wanting to stay before whisking Zayn off into the ER. The boys grudgingly got into the car that arrived for them then sat in the hotel room Zayn was sharing with no other then Niall. An hour went by then another and Niall sat on his bed feeling absolutely horrible. Each boy gave it their all to try and cheer up the Irish boy but nothing seemed to be working so they all sat in simple silence.

At last they saw the door swing open and Zayn escorted by Paul come in. The other boys rushed to pester Zayn who was on crutches with questions. Niall managed to overhear that Zayn had only managed to break one of his lower leg bones meaning the cast and crutches would only be around for a month and a half. Almost as if the boys had managed to squeeze every thing possible and knew that Niall and Zayn needed to talk they hugged their mate and slipped from the room with Paul.

Sitting there, Niall looked up from staring at the floor to see Zayn coming towards him. He felt the bed move and heard as Zayn murmured, “Ni look at me love.” Raising his eyes once more he turned to face Zayn meeting his eyes. Swallowing Niall couldn’t hold it in any longer and threw his arms around Zayn burrowing his head into the older boys shoulder sobbing, “Z I am so sorry! I only meant to give you a playful shove not send you toppling down to break a bone.” He felt as Zayn rubbed his back and whispered, “I know you didn’t mean to do it Ni. I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” He felt as Zayn leaned back and grasped his face pulling it up until their lips met in a kiss.

As Zayn broke it Niall couldn’t help but give a small smile as Zayn added, “Just think, I am now going to need help getting in and out of the shower. I also will need helping dressing so I luck out with having my boyfriend on tour with me.” Niall leaned in kissing Zayn uttering, “Don’t tease me love.” He watched as Zayn rolled his eyes laughing, “Trying not too since I am way to worn out from todays events to do anything.” Bumping Zayn’s shoulder Niall remarked, “Come on then and I will help you change into your sweats and we can go to bed.”

The next few days went smoothly, no one really finding out how Zayn broke his leg and when questioned he merely remarked that the boys and him had been rough housing too hard one day on the tour bus. It wasn’t until a week later that the truth came out and Niall started hearing the fans screaming at him accusing him of hurting Zayn on purpose. He was confused at first until he happened to see a magazine with the title Niall Horan Jealous of Zayn Malik ? Irish lad to have pushed Zayn from a tree breaking his fellow band members leg on purpose.

His face must have shown some sort of emotion as the other boys quickly looked at what he was staring at. Standing there Niall heard as Liam took the magazine throwing it on the ground snapping, “Stupid tabloids always trying to stir up trouble.” Niall merely blinked his eyes at Liam’s reaction when Louis rolled his eyes and quipped, “Niall don’t worry we know you didn’t mean it and their just trying to get a rise out of the fans.” He felt as Harry squeezed his shoulder remarking, “Lies their always speaking lies.” Niall turned towards Zayn who he could see was clearly the angriest the most and merely snipped, “I really sometimes hate being so much in the spotlight.”

After that day things only got worse for Niall, he wasn’t able to open twitter and tweet without a flood of hate tweets coming his way. The other boys had to shield Niall from fans throwing things at him and security was bumped up to avoid any fan slipping through. The boys stopped signing autographs instead just heading straight into wherever they were going. It wasn’t until one night at a concert that a dozen signs that had hate for Niall written across them that Niall just broke down. At the sight of the signs he turned fleeing off the stage crying as he heard the cheers of the crowd and the next thing shocked him. He halted in his tracks as he heard Zayn on the mic.

“All of you need to cut it now. Niall did not hurt me on purpose and doesn’t deserve any of the hate getting thrown at him. You call yourself our fans but the instance one of us does something wrong in your eyes we are getting bashed and hated on. You want to know the truth? We had all been enjoying a day at a park we found and we decided to climb trees. He merely gave me a joking shove and I just lost my balance and fell. He didn’t do it on purpose! It was an accident! And I hate to do this but I think the rest will agree but we are not performing tonight.”

With that Niall watched as each one of the boys turned stomping off the stage, crowding around him as he sniffled, “You guys didn’t have to do that.” He was instantly shushed and Zayn growled, “They needed to hear it and I hope the media has fun twisting my words. At least these fans got the truth.” With that the other three boys nodded their heads and the five of them headed towards the tour bus. As the climbed on and settled down, Niall couldn’t help but kiss Zayn murmuring, “Thank you for sticking up for me.” He saw Zayn smile and mumble, “Always babe.” Turning Niall smiled at the others and spoke, “And thank you guys too.” He watched them all shrug and Harry remark, “Niall your like our brother, we would do anything to protect you.”

The rest of the night consisted of the boys hanging out eating pizza and playing games. When Niall awoke the next morning he checked twitter and saw #WeLoveYouNiall trending. Cracking a smile he looked at his mentions and saw the fans that had always stuck by him pushing past the haters tweeting love. The boys finally managed to get ahold of a magazine a few days later. Sitting on the bus they all couldn’t help but laugh at the article. Zayn Malik of One Direction flips out on fans at a concert for hating on Niall Horan who was seen running off stage. The boys cancelled their Concert that night and all stormed off the stage angered at their fans. It seems Zayn broke his leg by loosing his balance and falling out of a tree and Niall had just been sitting next to him!

Niall couldn’t help but nudge Zayn quipping, “My boyfriend is amazing.” He saw Zayn flash him a smile replying, “Not as amazing as mine who doesn’t mind helping me shower and dress.” They both laughed as the boys groaned Louis remarking, “Boys we really didn’t need to know that.” They laughed even harder as Harry moaned, “There is an image in my mind that shouldn’t be there!” Cracking up, Niall plucked a kiss onto Zayn’s and they all relaxed turning their minds back to the video game that was on pause.


End file.
